


Jealousy and Dwarven Customs (Adopted)

by Iridescent_Thilbo_Bagginshield_7



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Thilbo_Bagginshield_7/pseuds/Iridescent_Thilbo_Bagginshield_7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Welcome to my new story! I adopted it from ShippingSince1996 on fanfiction.net (kudos to him/her), who kindly allowed me to since she had lost the motivation to finish it. I have edited it, fixed some mistakes, and combined both chapters of the original story into one. I hope you don't mind. Please enjoy</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my new story! I adopted it from ShippingSince1996 on fanfiction.net (kudos to him/her), who kindly allowed me to since she had lost the motivation to finish it. I have edited it, fixed some mistakes, and combined both chapters of the original story into one. I hope you don't mind. Please enjoy

(A/N: Hello! Welcome to my new story! I adopted it from **ShippingSince1996** (kudos to him/her), who kindly allowed me to since she had lost the motivation to finish it. I have edited it, fixed some mistakes, and combined both chapters of the original story into one. I hope you don't mind. Please enjoy!)

"Balin, may I ask you something?" Bilbo Baggins questioned rather loudly while sitting around the fire.

All the Dwarves had their eyes on him then, but what else was new? Everybody, with the exception of Dwalin, Balin, Gandalf, and Thorin, had had their eyes glued to Bilbo for most of their journey so far. It was getting rather irritating for the Hobbit.

"Ask away, laddie," Balin stated, interrupting Bilbo's aggravating thoughts.

It was rather quiet before he had started the conversation with him, and now everyone was interested.

"What have I done?" he asked with a sarcastic hint in his voice.

Balin just looked at him in confusion.

Just then Ori, who was sitting beside him, slowly turned to him with a blush on his cheeks.

"Bilbo...I, uh...you look very lovely today."

Bilbo looked up at Ori with a muddled expression. Why were these Dwarves acting so strange?

"Well...thank you very much, Ori." What else was he meant to say to that?

"Er...you look nice today too."

He thought that it wouldn't hurt to add a compliment as well.

Ori grinned widely and leaned back in his spot beside Bilbo.

Bilbo felt the heat of someone's glare and turned his head slightly to see a terrifying look on the face of Thorin Oakenshield.

How peculiar.

"You have done nothing, Bilbo," Balin chuckled softly.

"You are not well-versed in the customs of Dwarves, Burglar," Dwalin snarled out with a roll of his eyes.

The customs of Dwarves? What in Middle Earth did that have to do with anything?

"No...as you may have noticed, I am a Hobbit," Bilbo spat back with a smirk lingering on his face.

Dwalin growled at him like he always did. Bilbo was starting to believe that he was just trying to be friendly.

"The way you have been dressing, Bilbo. You have not been wearing your regular clothing," Gandalf finally piped up.

"My regular clothing? I just thought that I should be comfortable while traveling across Middle Earth."

Bilbo shrugged his shoulders, then sputtered a bit as the company stared at him. His attire was not revealing at all, so he didn't very well see a problem. His trousers were at mid-leg length, and he had taken his jacket off, rolled his sleeves up, and unbuttoned his collar. He thought that he was dressed pretty respectably in his mind.

"Walk with me for a bit, my dear friend," Gandalf suggested.

He stood and led Bilbo away from drooling Dwarves, amused Dwarves, and one very furious Dwarf.

He and Gandalf walked for quite a while. The wizard talked about the customs of Dwarves and Bilbo eventually understood that he was dressed inappropriately in their eyes.

They were so lost in their conversation that Bilbo didn't realize they had almost made it back to the camp.

"Gandalf, may I ask you wh—"

"You wish to know why Thorin is angrier with you than he usually is? I'm sorry, but I am afraid that it is he who must tell you."

Gandalf smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Hobbit ears are very receptive, so Bilbo couldn't help but hear him whisper "Jealousy" under his breath as he left him there with his thoughts.

_Jealousy...jealousy...jealousy...jealousy..._

The word repeated itself over and over in his head. What would Thorin Oakenshield have to be jealous about? Bilbo thought back to earlier when Ori walked up to him and recalled the fire in Thorin's eyes...

No. Absolutely not. A Baggins from Bag End could never be the reason for a king's emotions.

While Bilbo was trapped in a battle with himself, Kíli decided to strut up to him with a smirk. His brother was encouraging him by providing cat-calls and wolf-whistles.

"Master burglar, I don't mean to be so straightforward, but do you wish to join me between my blankets tonight?"

The blasted Dwarf wiggled his eyebrows, his smirk widening as Bilbo floundered like a fish out of water. Most of the other Dwarves either laughed or grunted their disapproval of Bilbo being involved with anyone but themselves.

Once Bilbo caught sight of Thorin glaring at Kíli, trying to restrain himself from murdering his nephew, his Took side decided to make a grand entrance.

He smiled wickedly and unfastened a couple more buttons to reveal more skin.

"Is that a genuine offer, Kíli? I would accept it, but I'm simply afraid that you could not keep up with me," he remarked.

Bilbo winked quickly and walked to his blanket with a satisfied smirk due to Kili's stunned silence.

The young dwarf recovered in no time and was by Bilbo's blanket in an instant.

"I think I could satisfy you well enough and make you quite happy for a night, Master Boggins." The dignified tone was evident in his voice and Bilbo couldn't help but grin like a mad man.

"If you think that you can make me quite happy, then why are you leaving?" Bilbo quirked an eyebrow and smiled innocently.

Kíli applauded him for their battle of wits, and all but one Dwarf admired Bilbo and his sharp tongue.

Thorin Oakenshield was fuming, and before he could snap at his Company, he stormed into the woods.

XXX

The next few days got progressively worse for Kíli, who was constantly being snapped at by Thorin. Even Fíli was catching a bit of their uncle's wrath, simply for encouraging his brother to approach Bilbo. However, the said Dwarf king would never admit that that was the reason.

Once Bilbo knew that Thorin was truly jealous, he decided to have a bit of fun.

XXX

Almost two weeks passed since Kíli had been receiving the king's wrath, and now it was Bilbo's turn.

He was in the middle of bending over to pick up a log that Bofur "accidentally" dropped when Thorin snapped at him.

"Burglar! Be an unpleasant whore on your own time!"

The entire Company fell silent. Bilbo looked very unnerved, and most of the Dwarves-as angry as they were-didn't want to squabble with their own king.

"That was very much uncalled for, Oakenshield," Gandalf stated calmly, although there was disappointment on his aged face.

Thorin chuckled loudly and looked over at Bilbo. "Do you agree, Burglar?"

He was startled by the question, but responded to him anyway.

"Yes, I _do_ agree. I have never sold my body, Thorin, nor do I plan to. I apologize greatly for being so bold as to say that you have obviously forgotten our traditions are different."

The king of Erebor laughed again and turned his nose up at him.

"You may have saved my life, Master Baggins, but you have thrown away my respect. Tell me...how many of this Company have you had sexual encounters with thus far?"

The bewilderment on every face of the assembled group could have made anyone second guess themselves, and Thorin was no exception.

"You think I've slept with everyone? You've gone absolutely mental, Oakenshield. I'm a virgin, for Yavanna's sake!"

Bilbo was so angry at the accusation that he had lost his filter and began spewing obscenities at the Dwarf. The company had been shocked by the use of foul tongue, especially since that foulness was directed towards their king.

Dwalin was the first one to snap out of it. "You think that is any way to speak to a king, Baggins?" he demanded sternly.

In all his big and burly glory, he marched right up to the small being and got in his face, ready to defend his king. Bilbo was not impressed with Dwalin one bit and took a step towards the dwarf, ready to defend himself and his pride.

"That'll be enough, Dwalin," Thorin said calmly, his eyes never leaving the said Hobbit. "Bilbo, I must remind you to hold your tongue before I change my mind."

Bilbo didn't understand how everything got screwed up so quickly.

XXX

Over the next few days, he, the Company, and Gandalf did not speak much. The overbearing silence almost drove them all mad.

"Bilbo, can I tell you a joke?" Kíli whispered to him on the third one. However, in the dead silence, every ear in a mile radius could probably hear him.

Bilbo only nodded and Kili smiled like a madman.

"Why wouldn't the shrimp share his treasure?" he asked quietly in Bilbo's ear, so only he could hear the joke.

"I don't know, Kíli. Why?" He thought over the joke and knew the answer already, but Kili looked so proud of himself that he didn't have the heart to ruin it.

"He was a little shellfish!" He burst out laughing at his own joke.

As it turns out, the laugh was only infectious to Fíli and Bilbo. The trio became a giggling mess, and the rest of the Company looked rather relieved that there was no more deafening silence.

Soon, it was time to set up camp again near the Misty Mountains. They had lost track of the number of times they had.

"Burglar, you take the first watch," Thorin barked.

It was a very unusual order because Bilbo had never taken a night watch before. Instead of arguing, he nodded his head and made sure that Sting was secure at his waist. He felt a bit proud that the Dwarf king trusted him enough to do this.

By the time it was Bofur's turn to take the watch and let Bilbo get some sleep, Bofur was snoring loudly. The rest of the Dwarves and Gandalf were too. Bilbo was incredibly exhausted, but seeing Bofur snug in his blanket prevented him from asking to be released from his watch duty. So, he sat there and continued to watch until the sun came up and the birds were chirping.

Thorin, Nori, Gandalf, and Dwalin were the first to wake and Bilbo was instantly relieved that he didn't have to keep his eyes peeled for disturbances. Thorin and Dwalin were deep in discussion, and the Wizard had gone for some peace of mind.

"Bilbo, have you yet to sleep?" Nori asked as he gathered things that Balin could fix for breakfast. He noticed the bags under his eyes.

The conversation between the other two Dwarves was forgotten and they looked over at the Halfling.

Bilbo looked at Nori with a tired smile. "No, I have not. Bofur was in the Land of Nod and Dwarves are quite stubborn, even in sleep."

Thorin looked very displeased with his answer and took long strides towards Bofur's sleeping form.

"Bofur, you absolute imbecile!" he shouted in the latter's ear.

If everyone wasn't awake, they were now. Thorin yelled and Bofur apologized over and over again while the other Dwarves watched in amusement, oblivious to the Hobbit that was approaching Dwalin.

"Master Dwarf, do you have a minute?"

Dwalin looked down at Bilbo and saw how nervous he was. However, since he didn't back away, it must have been important. He gave him a slight nod.

"I wanted to apologize for making you angry. I should have kept my mouth shut and I did not mean to provoke you."

That was the end of the tension between the two. Dwalin was still hostile, but he was that way with everyone and their mother.

The Company had begun traveling again. Thorin kept Bilbo at his side so that he could keep his eye on him. It seemed the tension between them had lessened quite a bit as well.

They had only traveled a little way from the mountains when Bilbo started to nod off on the back of his horse.

"Halfling, you must ride with me. Glóin, guide his pony," Thorin ordered. He hoisted Bilbo onto his pony. "Master Baggins, will you please button up your shirt?" he added in a low voice.

The sleepy Hobbit began to doze off, but not before replying, "It is quite hot and I will not engulf myself in layers for some silly custom. And I was perfectly fine on my pony, just so you know."

Thorin had a few choice words for Bilbo then, but he was already fast asleep. If some of the members of the Company were a bit jealous, they did not say it.

They trotted their way toward Mirkwood, and hadn't even put a dent in their travels across the field, when Fíli called to his uncle. Thorin turned to see him pointing at an Orc pack on one side of the field. Kíli gestured at a very large bear on the other.

Gandalf told them of a place where they could go as they picked up speed. They-excluding Bilbo, who was very much asleep-agreed to let the Wizard guide them to a house in the middle of the field. What other choice did they have?

As their speed reached its maximum, Bilbo jolted awake and nearly knocked Thorin off.

"Orcs and a bear. Gandalf is leading us to safety. Hold on, Ghivashel." Thorin's voice was full of panic and uncertainty. The poor, tired Hobbit could hear his heart beating in his ears, and he was pretty sure he could hear Thorin's as well.

Luck seemed to be on their side. Instead of charging at them, the bear chased off the large Orc pack. Gandalf led them straight to the large house. They were safe for now.

The Company was limited to quiet whispering and seemed to be having trouble keeping the noise level down. Mostly everyone was chatting, except Thorin, who was staring intensely at Bilbo and listening to Dwalin talk about the trail of Mirkwood. Bilbo felt the king's eyes on him, but shrugged it off.

"Balin, can you spare a moment for another question?" he inquired, walking over to the said Dwarf.

"Of course, dear boy. What is it?" Balin asked, leading him to the far corner of the room. Bilbo was grateful for that.

"I am just curious about something. I heard a word and I'm not sure what it means," he explained.

Balin patiently waited for him to elaborate on that.

"What exactly does Ghivashel mean?" Bilbo glanced towards Thorin and saw him narrowing his eyes at them.

"Where did you...?" Balin looked over his shoulder and chuckled. Then he gave him a quick pat on the shoulder. "Treasure of all treasures."

Bilbo's jaw dropped as he gaped at him with wide eyes. After recovering from his shock, he thanked him before going to a room that was unoccupied. He needed to think.

He stared at the wall for nearly a half an hour when he heard a small cough from the doorway.

"Are you alright, Bilbo?" Thorin queried. He sat down beside him and made himself comfortable.

Bilbo knew that if he spoke now, he wouldn't be able to keep himself from spilling his thoughts, so he remained quiet.

"The silent treatment, eh? Can't say I blame you."

Thorin let out a sigh and moved so that he was facing him. Bilbo kept his eyes down.

"You know, Ghivashel, I don't believe I've properly apologized to you. You saved my life and I called you unacceptable names. I am immensely sorry for my behavior towards you."

His eye contact with the Hobbit didn't waver and Bilbo finally began to crack.

"I know what it means, Thorin," the latter blurted out and instantly cursed his loose lips.

Thorin looked at him with confusion and he let out a sigh.

"Treasure of all treasures. Ghivashel means treasure of all treasures. Also, your apology was accepted before you even made it, silly Dwarf."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Treasure of all treasures. Ghivashel means treasure of all treasures. Also, your apology was accepted before you even made it, silly Dwarf."_

Relief filled Thorin's expression. He nodded in understanding and thanks, and they grew silent.

After a while, Bilbo finally looked at him. There was something that he wanted to know.

"Thorin? If you have feelings for me, why did you never say so? You are usually quite blunt and straightforward when you want to tell someone something, or when you want someone to know something," he pointed out.

His question and statement took Thorin aback. He was not expecting him to say that.

He peered out of the window and did not answer him right away. Several minutes later, he turned back to him with a deep sigh.

"You are right about that, but my being blunt and straightforward doesn't mean that I always find it easy to speak my mind...or from my heart, for that matter," he added in a low voice.

Now it was Bilbo's turn to be caught unawares. However, upon reflection, he had to agree with him. What he said was true and pertained to just about everyone.

He nodded pensively and murmured, "I understand, and I can also understand why you had been jealous."

Thorin saw that he did and inclined his head too. "Yes. I will admit that I was. It doesn't help that I know that some of the others would like to have you for themselves-for whatever reasons they have-and I cannot stand the thought of it. Then again, it is likely that they don't want _me_ to have you either," he remarked.

"Perhaps so."

It was quiet for another moment. Then Thorin stood with a grunt. "I suppose we ought to rejoin the others now. They must be wondering where we are and what we are doing. Besides, you look like you could use some more sleep."

They returned to the stables, where the Company was spreading their blankets on the floor. Some of them eyed Bilbo and Thorin suspiciously, but the latter two didn't notice as they placed their swords next to each other on a nearby wall.

Bilbo laid down and fell asleep as soon as he pulled the covers over himself. It was just as well that he did too. He wouldn't have been sure of how to react if he saw that Thorin made himself comfortable just a few inches from him.

XXX

It was night when Bilbo felt himself being rousted out of his slumber. He quickly sat up and looked around. It wasn't until after his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness that he could see that nothing was wrong. Thorin was nowhere to be found, however, but Bilbo figured that he had likely gone to the bathroom. Or went to have some alone time. He noticed that he often did.

The weight in his vest pocket containing his magic ring caused him to realize that that was why he woke up so suddenly. He had been feeling as if someone had laid a heavy hand on his chest.

He pulled it out and was beginning to look it over when he heard footsteps. He crouched low quickly.

The tallest being he had ever seen, who could only be Beorn, appeared. Bilbo watched him closely, wondering what he was going to do. Gandalf did say that he wasn't "overly fond" of Dwarves. He was probably furious that he and the Company were in his house.

Much to his relief, Beorn walked away and left him alone. Bilbo relaxed and slumped into the hay that covered the floor.

He found himself growing sleepy again not long after. He slid his blanket up to his chin and closed his tired eyes.

Just before he dozed off completely, he noticed that Thorin still hadn't returned. He hoped that he was all right.

XXX

Early the next morning, Bilbo woke up a second time to the sound of birds twittering and a loud buzzing. Then he felt something on his nose.

He opened his eyes to find a large bee on it. He flinched, and thankfully, the bee didn't sting him. Another bee was on his right shoulder too, but it flew away when he moved.

Bilbo took in his surroundings and noticed that the others weren't there. However, saw them in a room next to the stables. He stood and put on his red coat before leaving it.

When he joined everyone, he noticed that most of them were standing around, but Bofur was peering at something out of the window. Thorin nodded when he saw Bilbo and actually gave him a small smile.

"What's going on?" Bilbo queried as he inclined his head in return. He found himself standing next to him.

Gandalf told him that Beorn was outside, which explained what (or who, rather) Bofur was looking at. It also explained where the sound of wood being chopped was coming from.

He (Gandalf) then said he and Bilbo would introduce themselves to Beorn first. After that, the rest of the would come out in pairs. Finally, he advised them that they must not make loud noises, sudden movements, or overcrowd him. The last person who had the misfortune to startled Beorn was "torn to shreds."

Bilbo was afraid that everything would go wrong as he followed the aforementioned Wizard outside. However, none of it did (much to his relief), though it nearly had. Beorn looked unhappy about the fact that Thorin and the others were taking refuge in his home, but he grudgingly allowed them to. He even appeared to recognize Thorin as well. He was wary of Bilbo too, at first; he wondered if he was a Dwarf.

Much to everyone's surprise, Beorn agreed to help them as he served breakfast. He admitted that he did not like Dwarves. He thought that they were "greedy and blind. Blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." Nevertheless, he hated Azog and the others Orcs even more, and they did not blame him for that. Azog had enslaved him and other Skin-changers for sport. Now, Beorn was the only one of his kind left.

"What do you need?" he inquired of Thorin after saying that he hated Orcs more.

Once the aforementioned Dwarf king told him, Beorn promised to provide everything for them.

"In the meantime," he concluded, "please make yourselves comfortable, and get plenty of rest. You will need it for the remainder of your journey."

Beorn allowed each of them to have their own bedroom to sleep in during their stay. Bilbo put his things in his and left to go back outside. It was hot, so he took his coat off and sat under the oak tree in the backyard.

He had just leaned onto the trunk when he noticed an acorn lying in the grass by his foot. It caught his eye because looked smoother than the others around it. He picked it up to inspect it closely.

Yes, it was definitely smooth. In fact, it was a perfect one. If it were to become an oak tree, it would be quite a strong, sturdy one. Just thinking about it reminded him of...

"Ghivashel? Are you okay?" a deep voice suddenly queried, interrupting his musings. He turned to see Thorin walking over to him.

Bilbo didn't believe it was possible for his face to get any warmer, but he was wrong. It wasn't that it bothered him that Thorin called him his treasure of all treasures. He just needed a bit of time to get used to it.

He shook himself. Where did that thought come from?

"Er...I'm fine," he responded, putting the acorn in his pocket. He would plant it in his garden, if he ever made it back home. "I just came out here to have some alone time and to enjoy the scenery. This place is almost as lovely as the Shire."

Thorin nodded as he took in his surroundings. "Yes, it is," he agreed in a whisper.

His gaze landed on Bilbo, who shifted. The latter had just remembered that he was considered under-dressed in Thorin's and the other's eyes. And yet, the aforementioned Dwarf king was not staring at him in disfavor or exasperation this time.

Bilbo cleared his throat awkwardly. "Er...well, how are you?" he asked, changing the subject.

Thorin sat next to him with a grunt. "I cannot complain at the moment. Of course, if Beorn had chose not to help us, I would have a reason to be."

"None of us would argue with you there. But I am amazed that he chose to."

"As am I, and I am grateful to him for that."

Another long silence followed, occasionally broken by the sound of laughter. Bilbo must have sensed that Thorin had something on his mind because he eventually spoke up again.

"Was there something that you wanted? Or did you have something you wanted to discuss with me? I'm sure that you didn't come out here just to see if I was okay," he remarked.

Thorin inclined his head. "You are right...it's just that I don't know how to say what I wish to tell you."

Bilbo gave him a reassuring smile. "Just tell me. I won't bite your head off."

He chuckled. "I can only hope that you won't after you hear what I have to say."

Laughing with him, Bilbo motioned for him to continue.

Just as Thorin opened his mouth to speak, the rest of the Company and Gandalf came outside. Nori was the first to spot them.

"Hello, you two! Getting cozy under the tree, are we?" he called.

Most of the others chortled. However, a few of them looked a bit jealous.

Thorin's expression became sullen. "Never mind. I will talk to you later," he grumbled to Bilbo.

He got up and stormed back into the house. Bilbo was exasperated and wanted follow him, but knew that it was not a good idea to. He would just have to wait to speak to him when they had privacy again.

And it didn't look as if they would any time soon. Everyone seemed to be keeping an eye on them all morning. This was partly true; some of them _were_ curious as to what they had been doing that morning. Those of them who were envious hoped that they weren't doing anything that they suspected them of doing.

Other than that, the rest of the day passed by without any trouble. They remained outside, only going in to have dinner and supper. Thorin would reappear then, but was not in the mood for conversation. He was silent during the entire time. It was clear that he was still resentful about being interrupted from telling Bilbo something that was obviously important.

Unfortunately, it didn't look as if they would any time soon. Everyone seemed to be keeping an eye on them all morning. This was partly true; some of them _were_ curious as to what they had been doing that morning. Those of them who were envious hoped that they weren't doing anything that they suspected them of doing.

Other than that, the rest of the day passed by without any trouble. They remained outside, only going in to have dinner and supper. Thorin would reappear then, but he was not in the mood to talk. It was clear that he was still resentful about being interrupted from telling Bilbo something that was obviously important.

He was a bit disappointed when he saw that he would have to postpone their conversation a little longer, but it couldn't be helped. They were all so full and sleepy after supper that they decided to go to bed early. Of course, if he and Bilbo had been wide awake, this would have been an ideal time to have it. The others would have been asleep while they did.

XXX

It was dawn when Bilbo woke up the next morning. Unlike the previous one, it was relatively quiet as he washed up and dressed. He figured that the others were still sleeping.

However, he found Beorn in the stables milking one of the cows. He smiled when he noticed him. "Good morning, Master Baggins. I presume that you are hungry?" he inquired.

"Yes, a bit," he replied.

"I shall give you your breakfast, then."

Beorn was just about to set out some food for him when Thorin entered the dining room. They nodded to each other politely before the latter sat down and grinned at Bilbo.

"Good morning," he said as Beorn left.

"Hello, Thorin. How are you?"

"Fine, and yourself?"

"I cannot complain."

"Good, good."

They ate in silence for a little while, then Thorin spoke again. "Would you like for us to pick up where we left off once we are finished our breakfast? If not, we can do so at another time," he added.

Bilbo inclined his head. "Sure. I do not have a problem with that. No one is up yet, and Beorn won't bother us, so it is a good time as any."

"Very well."

Accordingly, the both of them headed outside after eating the rest of their meal. The sun was now peeking over the horizon, filling the world with radiance and making the landscape a golden-green color. Bilbo admired his surroundings before sitting next to Thorin. The latter did also while gathering his thoughts, as he did the previous afternoon.

Finally, he clearly his throat. "You remember when I told you that I don't always find it easy to speak from my mind and my heart? And that I have feelings for you, yes?"

Bilbo nodded a second time.

"Well, I am still finding it difficult to. Speak from my mind and heart, I mean, but I will do the best I can."

There was another brief pause before he continued. "I cannot bear to contain my feelings any longer. I am tired of doing that. Some of the members of the Company will not like it, but I do not care anymore.

"Yes, I know that you don't feel anything for me in return, Bilbo. Not yet, that is. Perhaps you never will. I would understand it if you had feelings for someone else. If that was to be so...Well, I know that there wouldn't be a thing that I could do about it, though I wouldn't like it. But I just want you to know; I'm not going to hold back any longer."

And much to Bilbo's surprise, Thorin leaned over to kiss the side of his forehead. Then he went back inside, leaving quite a frozen Hobbit behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extensive wait. Please review!


	3. Author's Note

A/N: Hello, everyone. I am sorry that I am not writing and posting much, but the store I work at has been very understaffed lately, and I haven't really had time. I don't know when I will write or post any more chapters or new stories (I'm planning on two new fanfics and trying to work on one), but I will when I can. I apologize for any inconveniences. I am also unhappy about this. Thank you for understanding.

~Iridescent Thilbo Bagginshield~

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
